gay_mobstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Edurne
Edurne Gennarino is a young woman who's currenlty hiding in Salazarus's headquarters and whose goal is to eventually live a peaceful life away from her family. Appearance Edurne is a young woman of average height, slim and without much curves. She has pale skin, light brown wavy hair cut short, bright hazel eyes and a round face. She's considered to be pretty cute by most people. When she was still with her parents, she wore expensive clothes, mostly knee-length dresses, and jewelry. Now that she's at Salazarus, she wears simpler clothes and no jewelry to go unnoticed. Personnality Edurne has a bubbly personnality, and is a very dynamic and sociable person. She's strong-minded and doesn't mind telling what she thinks, but knows when to be quiet to avoid trouble. Even though she comes from a Mafia family, she has a hard time lying and hates her family's business. After fleeing from the family home, she became more wary and is more discreet. She's also more stressed-out and fears for her life and especially for Gus' life. Story Childhood Edurne is born to very young working class parents who didn't want her, hence her being left at an orphanage. Fortunately, she was adopted very quickly by an Italian-American family, the Gennarinos, whose Don couldn't have a child. This family also happened to be a Mafia family, linked to the Cosa Nostra. She lived a relatively happy childhood with loving parents and no financial issues. She was raised to eventually work in the mafia but always had trouble adjusting to this world, which scared her. She spent her childhood with Gus, whose family was linked to mafia families, and Val. They all went to the same school, alongside Dam and Mae, even though she eventually lost contact with the last two. Teenage years As the years went on, Edurne slowly realized that, even though her father was kind with her, he was also a gruesome man who had killed many, and had even killed people who were close to him to keep his business. She started drifting away from her family, despite being forced to meet other mafia families and to protect her family's business. She had a crush on one these other families' daughter but didn't confess it, given that being LGBT+ at this time was dangerous. She and Gus grew closer, both hating their way of life, and they eventually started dating at 17, but had to hide it because she was supposed to marry an Italian-American man. Present At age 20, when her father announced she would soon be married to a mobster she didn't know, Edurne's had enough and decided to flee with Gus a few days before the marriage, stealing some grands from her father. She asked Val for help, and is now hiding with her partner at Salazarus' headquarters, trying to stay discreet. She started working so that they could finally go far away from New York and begin a new life. Relationships * Edurne and Gus They are very close to each other and they trust themselves in every aspect. Gus is deeply in love with Edurne and would do anything for her, except hurting someone. She helps him overcome his mental issues and is also pretty much his best friend. He's often the voice of reason for her and probably the reason why they haven't been killed yet. * Edurne and Val Val and Edurne are childhood friends who like each other, but Edurne is still a bit afraid by Val and doesn't condone her actions as a gangster boss even though she's still grateful for what Val did for her. Val gets along with Edurne and is kind of protective of her. * Edurne and Federico Gennarino Edurne has a complicated relationship with her father, whom she hates and loves at the same time. She doesn't want to see him again but doesn't wanna watch him die. He is deeply disappointed by what Edurne did, and even if he wouldn't kill her as retaliation, he would never be able to trust her again. Trivia * Her name comes from the basque language : Edurne means "snow". * She's very bored by her job as a typist but doesn't complain because having a job is already a lot. * She's fluent in English and Italian.